Hillwood Falls
by heyarnoldandgravityfallsfan
Summary: It's been 10 years since the events of gravity falls meets Hey arnold happened. Arnold and helga have two children, phil and Geraldine shortman. All is well with them, or as well as you could be when you have neighbors who are into the paranormal. So let us peak into the lives of the shortman family and see how their day to day lives are.
1. Chapter 1

_Slam_

" Ugh!, Lucy Pines is a pain in the butt," a voiced said annoyingly.

" Well maybe if you didn't make that snarky remark at her, then maybe she wouldn't have pushed you into the ground," another voice said.

" Hey! she started it first Geraldine,". the voice replied.

Geraldine just shook her head " Oh Philip. When are you going to learn that she likes you. That's why she is always trying to get your attention," Geraldine pointed out to her older brother.

Phil just laughed " yeah right, she doesn't like me. If she did, then why is she always mean to me?".

" I can answer that," a voice called out.

Phil and Geraldine turned their heads in the direction of the voice.

" You can mom?" Phil answered back with a slightly raised voice.

" Mhm, and so can your father, who is here with me too in the kitchen. Now get your butts in here and tell us what the young Pines did this time,".

Phil and Geraldine did as they were told and made there way into the kitchen. They were greeted by their mother, who was finishing up cleaning dishes. While their father was drinking some orange juice next to their mother.

" Hey mom, hey dad," they said together.

" Hey kids, just give me a moment and.. there all done," Helga put down the dish she was cleaning, turned around, and then made her way over to her kids.

Arnold meanwhile drank the last of the orange before making his way over to kids.

" So Phil? what did the young miss pines do to you. Because you look pretty dirty right now,".

" well you see dad, and mom. she was calling names, and being quite rude. so i decide to give her a taste of her own medicine. next thing i know, my face is on the ground, and lucy had run off in the direction of her home,".

Arnold and helga gave Phil a disaproving look.

" Now phillip, what did we tell you about stooping down to a bullies level?".

" But mom?"

Helga shook her head " No buts mister. you never stoop down to one's level. In fact your father had his own bully at your age,".

" Pft, yeah right. Dad was a very well respected kid at my age. So i highly doubt anyone bullied him back then,".

Arnold smiled after phil stopped talking, and then placed his right hand on phil's left shoulder. " Actually, i did have my own personal bully at your age Phil,".

Phil looked back at his father with shock. How could a person be so mean to his dad back in the day? Everything his mom and dad told him was that his dad was a nice, and respected kid, who'd go out of his way to help people. So to know someone was bullying him made Phil start questioning why he was bullied as a kid, and who was doing it. Phil was about to ask both of those to his folks, but his sister Geraldine beat him to it.

" So why did this person bully you dad? and what was their name?" Geraldine asked. she, unlike phil, was very curious to know the story behind this bully that picked on her dad.

Arnold and Helga smiled at Geraldine wanting to know more.

" Well you see," Helga began," her name was Geraldine, i met her on the first day of preschool, and we hit off as friends. When she met your father though, oh man. You could see the crush she had for him from a mile away. They also met on the first day of preschool too. But that's besides the point. On the first day though she openly swooned at your father, and got laughed at for it. What i saw next i will never forget. Geraldine got up, and pushed a fellow classmate to the ground. I knew then and there that she was scared of expressing her feelings. So she resorted to bullying to hide them. Unfortunately your dad became her main target of it too. But being the man he was, and still is, he just shrugged it off and tried to bring out the good in her. What happened next might be a surprise to you two," Helga said as she finished her long explanation of this Geraldine girl.

" Um, surprise us how?" Phil asked as hevwas finally coming out of the surprised daze he was in.

Helga smiled " Geraldine became me".

" Wait what?" Phil shouted " but youre a nice mom, and you love dad so much. How could you have been so mean to him in the past?".

" As i said Phil it was cause i was scared of expressing my feeling,".

" Not to mention your mom didn't exactly have the best upbringing as a child too,". Arnold added.

" So wait, when did you exactly fall in love with dad on that day?". phil asked.

Helga smiled and looked at Arnold, who was smiling and looking at her back.

" He made a sweet comment about that pink bow i still wear from time to time, and how it matched the color of my pants".

" I still love that bow of yours by the way darling. It makes you look even more cute, and makes me feel very nostalgic,".

Helga blushed a bit at Arnold's statement before she turned her attention back to her kids.

" So you see kids, and more specifically phil. Lucy is probably scared of showing her true self and probable feelings she has for you. Because she thinks you'll reject her feelings and will maybe make fun of her after opening up to you. Do you understand?".

Phil nodded, but w everything he just learned made him feel overwhelmed. So much so that he needed to clear his head, and there was only one way for him to do it.

" Mom? Dad? is it ok if i go on a walk?" he asked.

" Sure, but be home by dinner time ok,". Helga said

Phil nodded and turned around to leave the house. Once he was gone Helga and Arnold turned their attention to Geraldine.

" So Geraldine. Want to help your mother I make dinner?" Arnold asked his daughter.

Geraldine nodded.

" Alright, lets get started," he replied.

_Meanwhile at the Pines house_

" What? i'm grounded? but why?," Lucy asked her mom in complete shock.

" Because you were being mean to phil shortman again," Pacifica pointed out.

" But mom! you know how i feel about him,".

" Yes i do. But being mean has consequences,".

" Hmph it's not fair,".

" It may not be fair," Pacifica began " But compared to those who can't be named. it's nowhere nearly as bad,".

" Whatever you say mom. now if you'll excuse i have to go sulk in my room now since im grounded.

Lucy turned around and made her way to her room. Once she was out of site Pacifica let out an audible groan.

" Man Dipper, i hope you have a way of convincing our daughter that this behavior is bad. Because i don't want her to end up like me when i was that age,".


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was starting to turn gray, and the wind was start to pick up. But none of that mattered to phil. All that mattered was the fact that his mother picked on his dad as a kid, and what that could mean for him and lucy.

" If my mom bullied my dad as a kid, then what does that mean for Lucy and I?" Phil said to himself as he continued walking down the streets of Hillwood. He tried to remember back to a time and or specific incident that made lucy start being mean to him. He remembered back in 3rd grade at how close they were as friends. Always telling each other stories, playing sports together, and a lot of other activities. But he couldn't remember a specific incident that made it all change. His thoughts were cut short though as it started to rain.

" Ugh, just great," phil said annoyed.

Phil then turned his head to see if he could see the boarding house. he couldn't so he then looked in front of him. What he saw slightly surprised him. He noticed a familiar green house on the other side of the road.

" Well now, that's Lucy's house. Maybe I should drop by. i mean, this rain is getting worse. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Besides, i have a certain thing i need solving,".

The last part he whispered as he started making his way to Lucy's home.

_Meanwhile at the boarding house_

" Hey mom? Is my first name due to your middle name? I know i should've asked when you were telling my brother Phil about your crush on dad during the first day of preschool. But i was to interested in the story to ask,".

Helga who had been making a bowl of pasta looked down at her daughter and smiled.

" Yes, you most certainly are Geri,".

Geraldine smiled at her mom for two reasons. She always loved it when her mom used her nickname. She also was smiling cause she was glad to know her first name was based off her mom's middle name.

" Although," Helga started with a grin forming on her mouth" your father was a bit surprised for a brief second as to why i chose my middle name to name our daughter,"

" Hey! i thought it was touching. I wasn't surprised," Arnold shouted back from upstairs.

Helga couldn't help but laugh at his response " Yeah, well your 10 seconds of not responding was priceless football head,".

" Whatever you say helga," Arnold replied back.

Helga then looked back at her daughter who was staring up at her.

" Anyways your father-,".

_ ring ring_

Helga immediately took her cellphone out of her left pocket and looked at who was calling her. Once she saw the number, she smiled and answered it.

" Hello Pacifica? its been forever... oh he is now huh.. mhm, mhm... so how long do you think he will be there? Until the storm lets up? Ok, well tell him to behave himself obviously. I know, i know. Anyways it was nice of you to call and keep me informed. We should definitely meet up sometime soon. Agreed, a family get together would be nice. Anyways make sure Phil behaves himself, bye.

Helga hung up the call and then turned her attention towards the stairs.

" Hey football head, our son is staying at the Pines residence until the rainstorm lets up ok," Helga shouted.

" As long as he behaves then we are good," Arnold shouted back

" Agreed," Helga replied.

She then looked at Geraldine " So, want to cont making dinner?" she asked.

Geraldime nodded happily.

" Alright then, lets continue,".

_At the Pines residence_

Pacifica hung up the phone and looked at phil.

" Alright Phil, is there anything you want me to do while you're here?"

Phil just looked at her nervously and started rubbing his left arm.

" Well actually Mrs Pines, i was wondering if Lucy is home?".

Pacifica frowned " She is, but she's grounded for what she did to you today,"

Phil nodded " yeah, about that, i want to apologize to her for that actually. If that is ok?"

" As long as you don't start a fight with her it is fine," Pacifica said " Do you remember where her room is?,".

" Is it still the yellow door on the left upstairs?".

Pacifica nodded " indeed it is. Now go along and work out your issues with my daughter. I'd hate to get in the way of this important business,".

" Understood Mrs Pines i'll make it quick too," Phil said before descending up the stairs.

_Meanwhile in lucy's room_

Lucy was in her room, looking at a class photo from 4th grade, and rubbing a thunb over where phil was in the photo.

" Oh Phillip. Why do i got to be so mean to you? All you want to do is be my friend again. I know i can be stubborn, rough, and hard to understand, but deep down i'm a kind person, and i know yo-,".

_knock knock_

" Ugh! What is it now mom?".

" Actually its me Phillip," Phil replied back.

" PHILLIP," Lucy shouted in shock. " I - i mean come in,".

Phil opened the door and entered Lucy's room.

" Hey lucy you ok?" Phil asked

Lucy just frowned and narrowed her eyes at phil.

" Well if you count being grounded as ok, then yes i'm just peachy sir goat ears,"..

Phil gritted his teeth for a second before taking a deep breath to calm down.

" Lucy can you please not call me that? I didn't come here to argue,".

"Oh yeah? Then why did you come here?,".

Phil took a deep breath before speaking " Lucy i have a question?".

"Yeah what exactly is it?".

" Do uh, do... oh the heck with it. do you love me?". phil asked her nervously.

Lucy paused for a minute before she started to laugh.

" Oh that's rich. Like i could ever love a person like you? sure you're kind,cute, very protective of others, especially your sister. You have beautiful blues eyes,and a cute smile, but that does't mean i lo...",.

Lucy became silent and horror stricken realizing she had just told phil she loved him. Phil meanwhile got wide eyed with his mouth fully open. Lucy just told him she loved him. His parents were right, and now he didn't know how to feel. He felt like running home, and pretend this didn't happen. But the curious side of him needed to know more. So he decided he'd let Lucy tell him why and when she fell in love with him.

" Lucy? i need to ask, when exact did you fall in love with me?".

Lucy looked petrified still, but responded to his question.

" 3rd grade, after you defended me from being beaten up from that bully Travis. Remember?".

Phil nodded.

After a moment lucy calmed down and looked at phil normally

" So, I'm guessing you're going to say you don't feel the same way right?".

Phil sighed " Listen Lucy, i don't have those types of feelings for you now, but maybe in time i will. You've just been hard to get along with these past few years, but i'm willing to become friends again, and maybe something more in the future. sound good?".

It took lucy a minute to contemplate Phil's offer, but she nodded her head in agreement once she thought it all over.

" Ok, so, looks like the stormy weather is over". Phil pointed out as he looked out the window in Lucy's room.

Lucy turned her head around and saw it had indeed stopped storming outside. After seeing that, she turned her attention back to Phil.

" So, i guess you're going home now huh?".

" It would be good to do, but before i go".

" Hmm?".

Phil walked over and hugged lucy

" I look forward to seeing you tomorrow". Phil said, and winked at her before leaving her room, and house.


	3. Chapter 3

" Hey football head! Dinner is ready,". Helga shouted up the stairs

" I'll be down in a minute. I'm finishing up cleaning the bathroom," Arnold replied back.

Helga rolled her eyes " You told me you were signing a letter to your folks, who on taking a vacation in Puerto Rico,".

" I was," Arnold replied back from the bathroom. " On my way down to help you, and Geri with dinner, I noticed the bathroom needed cleaning. So i decided to clean it,".

" Well, when will you be done?". Helga asked from at the bottom of the stairs.

" Right about... now!" Arnold said finishing up cleaning the bathroom.

Just to make sure he was done. Arnold then did a double take to make sure everything was perfect in the bathroom. Once he was sure it was, he left it and joined helga at the bottom of the stairs.

" Hey, has phil returned home yet?" He asked helga.

Helga just shook her head. " He hasn't returned home yet, but i am sure he will soon,".

As if on cue the front door opened up revealing Phil had arrived home.

Arnold looked at his son standing by the open door and smiled.

" Hey phillip. How'd the walk go?". Arnold asked his son.

" It was fine. Minus the rain that happened,".

Helga at that moment turned and faced her son.

" How was the time you spent at lucy's house?". she asked him

" It was uh... fine," he responded nervously with a blush forming on his cheeks.

Helga, and Arnold couldn't help but smile at seeing their son blush

" Philip is their something you want to tell us?" Arnold asked while staring at his son intently.

Phil just shook his head," not now please. How about after dinner i'll tell you and mom what happened. ok?".

" Oh we sure can. Now then, Geri is waiting for us in the kitchen. How about all three of us join her now," Arnold said

" Sounds good to me football head,".

" Indeed it does dad. besides I'm very hungry,".

" Alright then. lets go,".

"_ 20 minutes later_

" Man that food was good," Arnold said as he leaned back in his chair after eating his food.

" Agreed dad," Phil said as he finished up the food.

" What can i say. I'm an excellent cook," helga said with pride in her voice.

" Well i always knew you were special," Arnold said.

" That's one of the reasons you fell in love with me. Knowing how special i was to you," Helga pointed out.

" Um, hello! is there any more food i can have?," Geri asked her mom.

" Yes there is sweetie. Go look by the oven," helga said not taking her eyes off her husband.

" Thanks mom,". Gertie said before making her way over to get more food.

Once she left helga noticed her son staring out of the corner of her eye.

" Hey son, what's on your mind?".

Phil turned towards his mom, and dad who were both looking at him with a look of curiosity and concern.

" Well mom, dad, can we like go to the living room and chat. I need to ask some questions.

Both Arnold and helga smiled and nodded there heads.

" Hey, can i join?" Geri asked as she joined everyone back at the table.

Everyone looked at her and smiled

"Sure, why not,".they replied in unison.

" Sweet!".

Everyone then got up from the table and headed towards the living room. Once they got in there they went to their respective places. Phil stood by the tv, while Arnold, Helga, and geri sat down on the couch. Waiting to hear what Phil had to say. It took phil a minute to prepare, but when he was ready he looked towards his mom.

" So, uh mom, When exactly did you tell dad you loved him? or dad, when did you tell mom you loved her?". He asked the both of them.

Helga looked a bit puzzled, but then began to chuckle. Arnold though looked at his son with surprise. He was wondering why his son was asking this all of the sudden. After about a minute of wondering arnold had the answer, but before he could ask his son the question he wanted answered. Geri beat him to it.

" Lucy told you she loved you, didn't she?"

" Well, uh, she didn't say those exact words, but uh. She did though make it very clear, and-,"

knock_ knock_

Everyone looked at where the noise was coming from.

" Hmm, looks like we have a visitor,". helga said.

" Seems so," Arnold replied.

Helga then looked at her husband, and smiled.

" Want to go see who it is football head?".

" Sure,".

" Alright,".

Once Arnold and helga left the room, Geri and Phil just looked at each other.

" so, what do you plan on doing now?" Geri asked.

" I plan to become friends again with her,". Phil said.

" Ok, but what do you plan on doing knowing lucy loves you? do you plan on showing her you feel the same way?".

" Listen Geri. i don't exactly have those feelings for her as of now. I did though tell her maybe in the future i will, but as i said previously. I'd like to become friends with her again,".

" I plan to treat you more nicely now," a voice said interrupting the conversation phil and geri were having.

Both of them looked at where the voice was coming, and were surprised at what they saw. There standing in between their parents was lucy smiling back at them.

" L-Lucy what are yiu doing here?" Phil said in shock.

" Well, after you left mom came in and we had a little talk. I explained to her where you and i are at, and why I was treating you badly. She then said i was ungrounded, but i had to start treating you better. which i agreed to. So i left the house and came here,".

" But why here? couldn't you have gone to rachel's house?".

Lucy just shook her head and approached phil.

" You already know why i came here,".

Lucy then grabbed Phil by his shirt and gave phil a quick kiss on the lips.

" Mmm tastes like blueberry, my favorite!".

Lucy then turned her attention to Arnold and helga.

" thank you for allowing me to visit mr and mrs shortman,".

" Anytime," they replied back.

Lucy then walked past them and left the house. Leaving the shortman family alone to discuss what happened.

Arnold looked at Phil and smiled. " So son, mind telling us what that was about?".

Phil blushed and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could though Geri chimed in.

" Lucy made it pretty obvious that she loves phil, and was acting mean to hide her feelings from him. This happened when he was at her house,". She explained " Phil explained to her that he didn't feel the same way, but he'd like to be friends with her again. Also he told her that maybe one day he will feel the same way,".

Phil looked at his sister and mouthed a silent thank you at her.

Geri mouthed back a no problem at him. They then both looked back at their parents waiting to hear what they'd say next.

Arnold was the one to speak first " Well son i am proud of you. You handled this situation better then i did when your mom confessed her feelings towards me,".

" Wait, how did i handle it better than you did dad?" Phil asked needing to know the details.

" How about we discuss it later," Arnold suggested to phil.

" But dad! i want to know why i handled it better than you,"

" It's a long story. Besides its getting late and you need to get ready for school tomorrow,".

" Fine, but i want to hear this story come tomorrow ok?"

" That i can promise, right helga?"

Helga walked up from behind arnold and joined him. " you got that right,".

" See son, your mother and i promise to tell you the story tomorrow," Arnold said.

" Ok, but i plan on reminding you two about it in case you forget. Got it?".

They both nodded their heads in agreement.

" Speaking of the story. Can i listen in on it too?" Geri asked.

Everyone looked at her and smiled.

" Of course you can,". helga said to geri. " Though i see you haven't eaten your food this whole time," Helga pointed out to her daughter.

Geri looked down at the bowl of food in her hands and laughed a bit.

" I guess i haven't. Must be because of all that has happened in this short amount of time,".

helga nodded.

" Well i recommend you eat your food sweaty. Don't want it to go cold do we?".

Geri shook her head.

" No i don't mom,".

she then started to eat her food while helga,Phil, and Arnold all looked at each other again.

"So? think it's time to get ready for bed son?" Arnold asked phil again.

" Well you already said it was time i get ready for school dad. Though before i head to bed, can i have desert first?" Phil asked arnold with a hopeful look.

" I don't see why not. Besides i bought ice cream earlier today. While you and geri were at school that is,". Arnold said.

Phil did a little happy dance, and ran towards the kitchen.

" i am going to have so much ice cream!" Phil shouted.

" Hey! don't have to much," Arnold shouted as he ran after his son.

Helga just shook her head and smirked as she watched Arnold chase after their son into the kitchen. She knew arnold was a great parent to their children. But sometimes though he still acted like the little boy she fell in love with so many years ago. And watching arnold chase after their son reminded her that the little boy she fell in love with was still there. Happy, caring, and responsible. Just the way she loved it. her thoughts were interrupted by her daughter though.

" Think we should join them?" Geri asked her mom after she finished her food.

" Helga looked back at her daughter and nodded.

" We gotta make sure our two boys don't do anything stupid,"

" Haha so true mom. especially my brother. you know how he can be with desert and everything,"

" Pft, please your dad was just as bad as phil when he was about his age,".

" We heard that!" Phil and Arnold said together from inside the kitchen.

Both women laughed as they made their way to the kitchen to join the boys there. thus ending a very eventful day for the whole family.


	4. Chapter 4

The_ next day_

Knock knock

" Five more minutes please," Phil groaned as he tried to go back to sleep.

" I'm afraid i can't let you do that son a voice said from the other side of the door.

Phil opened his eyes and stared at his door. He knew who was talking to him, and knowing who it was. He wouldn't win an argument with them for wanting five more minutes of sleep. So phil did the smart thing and just gave up.

" Fine dad, i'm getting up. Happy now?"

Arnold opened his son's door and smiled.

" Very happy,"

He then walked up to phil's bed and looked at his son.

" You ready for school today son?"

Phil looked at his dad and slowly nodded.

" That's good to hear,".

Arnold then sat down on phil's bed and looked at his room

" You know son, this use to be my room," Arnold began.

" It was?" Phil asked his dad.

Arnold looked at his son and nodded.

" Yes it was. In fact," Arnold pointed to the left wall in the room " I had a red pull out couch there,".

That small statement made phil rear up in his bed in shock.

" Woah, woah, woah, Hold up! Dad, you're telling me there was a pull out couch there. Why did you get rid of it. This room would look so much cooler if it was still here," Phil proclaimed.

Arnold looked at his son for a minute. He knew the real reason why his couch was gone. He also knew Phil was still a little young to know the real reason. So he decided to come up with a half truth answer about why the couch was gone.

" Well son. When your mom, and i were 18 years old we had a wrestling match here in my room,".

" Wait, a wrestling match?"

Arnold nodded. " Yes a wrestling match. We were pretty evenly matched too. The match had been going on for 30 minutes by then. So your mom had the brilliant idea to throw me across the room. the only problem was she threw me into the couch. the impact made it fall out of the wall onto the ground. Thus breaking it,".

" So wait, the couch is gone because you and mom decided to have a wrestling match? Why didn't you get a new one after you two broke it?".

" We were a little low on cash son. Also we were getting ready for something,".

" Which was?" Phil asked.

Arnold got closer to his son and smiled " Getting ready to become a family,".

Phil smiled back at his dad after hearing that.

" Anyways how about we head downstairs now. Your mom and sister are already down there. how about us boys join them?"

Phil nodded and got out of bed. " How about i race you down there dad. last ome down cleans the dishes,".

" Oh youre on son!"

Phil didn't even respond. instead he already started running out of his room, with his dad right behind him as they made there way downstairs to join helga and geri below in the kitchen.

_At the pines house_

" Ok lucy, remember what we discussed. You need to start being nicer to phil. Got it?"

Lucy nodded her head at her mom " i know mom, besides maybe phil will start falling in love with me if i act kinder to him. Though i do miss being friends with him too," Lucy said in a hopeful manner.

" Anything is possible daughter. Remember though, making someone fall in love with you takes time."

" I know mom. It's just i want phil to love me so bad is all."

Pacifica then placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder and smiled. " I'm sure he will lucy, but you need to show him you are worth loving . Got it?"

Lucy nodded. " Got it mom. Now then, should we head to the bus stop. i don't want to be late for school you know."

" Way ahead of you," Pacifica said. she then walked to the front door and opened it up.

Lucy ran right up to her mom and followed her outside. pacifica then closed the door behind them and locked it. They then made their way towards the bus stop.

_ At the shortmans house_

" Kids, you ready for school?" Arnold shouted up the stairs.

" I'm ready dad, but i think phil is still in his room getting ready." Geri shouted from the 2nd floor.

" Hmm maybe i should go check up on him again," Arnold said to himself

Helga, who had been in kitchen cleaning dishes, joined arnold by the stairs and looked up them.

" Why don't i handle this Arnold. He is my son too you know," she said to him.

" You sure helga?".

Helga turned her attention to her husband and nodded " I'm sure,".

" Well ok. I'll go join geri then since she said she's ready."

" Sounds smart football head,".

Both adults then smiled at each other before they made their way up the stairs.

_Phil's room_

" Alright Phil you can do this. Lucy said she had a strong feelings for you in a way. Then of course there was that kiss. i mean wow she can kiss, even if it was brief. heck she was my first-".

_knock knock_

Phil was brought out of his monologue he was giving himself, and turned his attention to the door. " Come in," he said

the door opened to reveal his mom standing there. " Hey son, you ready for school?" Helga asked her son.

" I am mom. i was just talking to myself,".

" Oh? what about exactly?" Helga said with curiosity.

Phil sat himself down on the ground and sighed " Lucy,".

Helga gave a small smirk at hearing lucy's name.

" Well what about lucy seems to be troubling you son? I distinctly remember that she wants to change for the better,".

" She does mom, but i'm just nervous i guess. She picked on me for two years before... well you know."

Helga nodded in understanding. She felt the same way after Arnold confessed his feelings for her. She was a nervous wreck for weeks after the kiss happened. She kept wondering if it was just another heat of the moment, or not. What made her feel better was when arnold contacted her one day, and told her he meant what he said, and that his feelings for her were more than just being grateful for helping him out. After that she was on cloud nine whenever her and arnold hung out. Until he hit puberty anyways. then things changed, but that is a discussion for another day.

" So, want some advice from your mom?"

" Yes please," phil said to helga.

" my advice is calm down, and be optimistic. Also give lucy time. i have a hunch she really means it with treating you better, and wanting to be friends again,".

" You do?".

Helga nodded " Yes i do son. Besides she seemed to really confirm it by give you that kiss yesterday."

Helga gave a smirk After she said that last part to phil. Thus making her son blush in response.

" Well i mean... uh," Phil stuttered

" hahaha you are indeed my child."

phil's face turned even more red as his mother kep laughing at his embarrassment.

" MOM!."

" hehe hey it's ok to feel a bit embarrassed sometimes," helga said to phil as he laughter started to subside.

" well, anyways i am ready to go to school,".

" well then, lets meet up with your dad and geri."

Helga then opened the door to let her son leave his room. he did so and walked down the stairs. with helga right behind him thinking about how his day will go.


End file.
